A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH Redux
by Death Angel Productions
Summary: An ominous threat lurks on the horizon. A White Shroud bent on annihilation of all life. Living and dead alike. So few who could stand against it. This is APDiaBoB Redux
1. Chapter 1

A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH Redux- chapter one.

Author's Announcement: So the goal of this series is to reboot my oldest fanfiction story to a higher standard of writing. After this is done, I'll redo ACT 2 as well. The foremost change is the removal of the filler Arc. Going through the Bount Arc slowed not only BLEACH as an anime down, but by extension my story as well. Therefore, scratch that Arc. This is the No Filler version.

Now on to the story! Actually that was a lie. I have one more thing to do. Reign Storm is coming, D-stabilized happened, Phantom Planet didn't happen and Ultimate Enemy happened. This starts before the first Arc in Bleach does.

NOW on to the story.

* * *

Two beings, locked in combat, cross blades. One a pallid green skinned ghost with flaming hair and red eye burning with fury. The other, a trench coat wearing, white haired red eyed, man with a sword. The sword was nothing interesting. Besides looking like the Fright Knight's blade to a tee. While one was furious, the other was cool and collected. He stood back, baiting swings and stabs from the other. His red eyes dull, contented to watch his opponent fluster and boast.

"I am Dan Phantom, the destroyer of humanity." The enraged one says attempting another offensive barrage. Too easy to feint him. Each swing was deflected and parried with ruthless efficiency. "You shall fall before me." He says.

"Nope." The reply was nothing new. But what shocked Dan was the blade that cut his cheek. It stung and burned, even after the blade ran its course. "If you're the destroyer of humanity, then humanity must be pretty pathetic to be destroyed by you."

The reply bit into his mind. "You dare call me inferior. You mock me and my accomplishments." He said his hair flaming up even more with each passing word. "I shall destroy you, take that blade, and burn the world to the ground."

"Try just hitting me first." The young man replies. "I'm not just going to bow down and let you take my blade." He say, swatting aside a feeble downward slash at his head. "No skill or finesse, why did old Gearhead even let you try to fight me?" he catches the blade aimed for his heart. "Even your sword is dull." He kicks the ghost in the stomach crashing him into a wall.

"It doesn't need to be sharp." He spits out rising from the dust. "I'll still hack you to shreds." An open hand stabs into his forehead.

"Wrong Dan. I am stronger and smarter. What hope did you have of defeating me? This is not the real world. You only had the power I was giving to you." He continues, cold seeping from every word. "Now I take, even from the real world, the power which you did not know how to command." A flash of light and Dan's outlook on the world has changed.

Rather than six feet tall, he stood about a foot tall. His body was replaced with a stuffed bear. With black fur on the front of the ears and the pads of his feet and palms, as he had no fingers or toes. The rest of him was white, save for three black circles; two for eyes and one for a nose. "What happened to me?" He asks standing up

"Your opponent was kind enough to spare your life. But this comes at a cost, Dan. No longer are you considered a ghost. A Kaizo Konpaku or Modified Soul. While you might retain some of your powers, you are no longer strong enough to battle Danny or other Half Ghosts like him" Clockwork explains, not moving from his vigil. He is focusing on events, be it in the future or the past. "Danny is on his way here now. Just as I summoned him."

* * *

Danny races through the Ghost Zone, trying to not disturb the locals or damage the properties in his way. His hair flapping around in his face, his eyes set on the tower ahead. "Have to get to Old Clockhead's tower. Please don't let the first words out his mouth be 'Dan has escaped and is going to finish what he start' or something like that." He complains, still zipping through the neon green and inky black that makes up the skies of the Ghost Zone. He lands on the small walkway up to the Clocktower.

"Daniel, Dan has escaped and is going to finish off the world. Your mission is to stop him." Came the all too familiar voice of Clockwork.

"Oh come on!" Danny shouts.

"Come in now before it's too late." Clockwork says in an urgent tone. Danny opens the door and rushes in. Contrary to what he expected, Clockwork is perfectly fine and unharmed. Seeing danny's affronted face, Clockwork chuckles. "A joke Danny. At the moment, Dan could not destroy the world even if he had a button that launched all of the world's nuclear weapons at once."

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs. "Ha ha. It's hardly fair making a joke like that." He takes a seat by the table. _I didn't know Clockwork got into sword collecting._ Danny thinks looking at the sword. _Although, for how old he is, a hobby might not be that bad of an idea_.

Clockwork smiles wholeheartedly, "And it's hardly fair calling me an Old Clockhead. Because I could be a young Clockhead." He says changing his size but not his voice.

Danny shrugs. "So why the call all of the sudden?" He asks casting a glance at the screen. Clockwork points to a sword on the nearby table

"I want you to pick up the sword and swing it once." He says gesturing a swing with his his staff as he swats Danny on the head with it.

"Ow." Danny flinches and looks at Clockwork confused "What was THAT for?"

"Just making sure you were paying attention, like you were not paying attention in math class." He says with a chuckle. "Now, pick up the sword and claim your destiny." He pauses for a yawn "Or something like that." He says floating back over to his screen. He made a summons for Dani and sent it to her.

Danny puts a hand on the scabbard and thinks of where he could have seen such a sword before. _What ghosts even use swords? Fright Knight is the first that comes to mind. Aragon possibly if he didn't want to be a dragon_. His hand traces the pattern on the sheath before moving up to the guard. "Why do I need to do this?"

"Something is coming Daniel. A shroud of White that will smother all life. I need you to wield a power that could possible prevent that outcome. A thousand year war." Clockwork explains.

"Gee, that sounds ominous. Well more ominous than usual." Daniel says grabbing the hilt. With a poof, he is gone. Bright lights blind his vision.

* * *

As the light fades, and his vision returns, he sees a figure standing a little distance away. His eyes a dull red. His skin normal enough and white hair. A red beanie, might have been a touk but there wasn't a pompom on it, held the white hair down. A red trench coat flaps idly in the breeze.

"I see you're awake now," The man's simple voice with a cheerful hint to it, made him sound like a good guy. The sword he held says he means business. "C'mon, pick up a sword and fight. It's why you're here isn't it?" He says pointing a thumb to himself. "To fight me and claim the sword as your own?"

"Actually, I was just told to pick up a sword and swing it." Danny says holding a finger up.

"Really now? So you came all this way just to talk?" He says with a laugh, "C'mon man, at least give me a friendly spar before we start blabbing." He says pulling the tip of the sword up and pointing it at Danny. "Grab a sword and fight. Then talk."

Danny grabs a blade sticking out of the ground nearby. "You seem like a good guy. I'll go easy on you this once." Danny sys flourishing the blade."

"Ain't you a confident one..." The man vanishes. Danny sees the blade flies at his neck. His eyes widen as he flips over the blade. Only to find the point at his throat when he lands. He sends sparks flying as his swats the blade aside. He sees an opening and attacks. A blade directs his sword into the ground and cuts him across his chest.

He removes the blade and slashes at the man again. The parry comes again but Danny retreats and manages to land a blow, drawing some blood. "Not bad kid. Given some practice, you might be good enough to fight me."

"Isn't this practice already?" Danny quip back. He fends off a downwards chop.

"Interesting point. Too bad mine's sharper." The blade cuts Danny's right arm, the blade burns just as bad. Danny launches another attack. His blade is launched into the air from his grasp. The man rushes at him. Seeing the blade coming, Danny didn't flinch. The blade cut through his core and out the back. "In order to wield me, you must set aside your old power and accept my blade."

The ectoplasm drips from the wound in Danny's chest. "But without my power how can I protect anyone? Even with my powers, I could not even protect myself."

"Trust me. My power is better. If you help me be free of this form, I will help you by giving you power." He draws the blade out, but Danny stops him

"Then give me your power." He falls forward on the blade. The last of his ghost power drains away. He warms up because of the loss of his ice core. Soon a new cold wash over him. A cold that would make the Far Frozen shiver. Pure ice. His core was dulled by ectoplasm. But this new power felt like it would freeze him to death (again) on the spot.

* * *

His body heat regulates and he opens his eyes in the real world. Clockwork stood back. "I see you have awoken."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"If it were not for me, you would have frozen half the ghost zone." Clockwork objects. He turns away from his screen and walks over. "To help you learn about your new powers, I am sending you to an old friend of mine. In Japan. Specifically, Karakura Town." A map shows up on a screen showing where Karakura was in Japan. "After you arrive, find one Urahara Kisuke. A shop owner. He should be able to train you to use your new powers more effectively." He lifts something from the table where the sword once was. "You'll need this. It's a concentrated knowledge pill. It will teach you all you need to know about a new language when you hear it. This one is designed with Japanese in mind."

"Okay. Just let me get on the road already." Danny stand up and stretches. "Say how long was I out?" He says taking the pill in an instant. "And why am I wearing these robes?" He says, inspecting the new outfit.

"Youth always so impatient, so many questions... Very well." Clockwork forces a deep breath out and opens a portal to Karakura. "Five days. Those robes signify your new powers."

"FIVE DAYS?!" Danny shouts "I was out for five days?" He asks much more calmly.

"Two hours." Clockwork says truthfully.

"Oh phew... Had me kinda worried about it." Danny walks up to the portal. "Hey Clockhead, say hi to Dani for me." He steps through the portal. A different feeling than most portals. This one just felt like going over a bridge than through a field of energy.

As he emerges from the other side blinking, he sees a fairly normal town

A swing of a monsters arm is blocked at the last moment. The force still launched him back. He rolls a few times to land safely. "What the hell is that?" He gets a good look at the huge monster.

"Oh so you can see them?" A man standing beside him says. Beneath a green and white hat, his eyes were hidden only blond hair is visible framing the upper half of his face. He points his cane at him. "Can you fight them?"

"I'll do what I can." Danny says.

"Go get them." The man stabs through Danny's chest with his cane. Danny flips back a few times seeing his body fall limply to the ground. "I'll take good care of it. Go fight the Hollow." Danny nods and takes a running start.

 _Aim for the mask._ A voice speaks in his head _Only chance of you defeating it in your current state._ Sure enough, there was a masklike face. The monster notes the person running at it. "Time to die, Shinigami." The monster calls out.

Danny ducks something that looked like an energy beam. _Damn that was close._ He leaps up and slashes on his way down. A line devides the monster in two diagonally. It fell, half forward half back. Dissolving into a red mist. Danny flicks the blood from the weapon by holding the hilt in front of his face and flicks the blade to just past his right foot and sheaths the blade.

"Well done for the first Hollow you fought. Clearly you have some skill and discipline." The man steps forward. "I could train you to fight on a whole other level. All you would need to do is work for me for a month."

"Sorry, but I was told to find someone called Kisuke Urahara."

"Well you found him." He points a thumb at himself. "Will you work with me?"

Danny nods and shakes his hands. Time to get stronger.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Danny had a day job. Running the shop for Urahara when he had more important matters to tend. His afternoons were far more interesting as they were spent training with the various members of the Urahara Shoten. Each week the training got more and more advanced.

Physical changes were also in order. His hair had grown a several inches until it started getting in his face and obstructing his eye. At which point, he pulled it back and tied it there with some spare cloth. Since Urahara would have skinned him alive for missing work or training, what other choice did he have? He also didn't put on much weight. Sure his muscles are more defined, they weren't necessarily bigger.

By the end of the first month he could put up a fight against Urahara and his employees all at once. His best match lasted over an hour before the four of them, Kisuke Urahara, Tsukabishi Tessai, Tsumugiya Ururu, Hanakari Jinta, managed to pin him down, one for each limb. Given this fight, Urahara calls him over in the shop the next morning.

"Quite the fight that was, eh? An hour in and we only managed to end it by holding you down." He fans himself once and walks over to the door. "Since I've finished training you, it's time to teach you something else. I might be a good candidate for teaching it, but when one has a person called the god of it around, might as well hand this off to them." He opens the door and in walks a black cat.

"And who is that?"

"Me. I am Yoruichi." The cat speaks to him."

"Okay then. So you're a cat then? Interesting. What is he going to teach me?" Danny asks, defying the common practice of freaking out at a talking cat.

"Not at least concerned by me being a talking cat? That's a nice change of pace." The cat walks over to Danny who takes a seat.

"Do you mind if I... pet you?" Danny asks just a flustered by asking the cat if its okay. "Since you are a talking sentient cat after all, it seems fair to have to ask."

"Not freaking out and brave enough to ask? I'll have to say yes this once." He, as his voice would make Danny believe, walks over to Danny and lets him stroke his fur a few times.

"Okay now that I can say I've met a talking cat, what are you going to teach me?" Danny says as he pets the cat slowly.

"A technique called Shunpo. Or simply Flash Step." He says through the purring. "Okay that's enough, I don't want to pass out before I even get to the first lesson." He says stretching up. He walks over to the fake panel on the ground. He lifts it up and sets it aside.

Danny walks over to the ladder and climbs down, the cat hops on to his shoulders. "Elevator going down!" He grabs the sides of the ladder and sets his feet on the sides of the ladder and slides down the ladder as he practiced several times. He slides down at high speeds. The cat hops off at the bottom. The cat didn't react to the descent at all.

"First lesson. How to transmit your body from one spot to another."

"Teleportation? I got that down." He closes his eyes and focuses his energy and he appears next to the cat. "See?"

A human foot is sent at his face. As he was so focused on teleporting, the cat had vanished. The only other thing down here was the lady who tried to kick him. Danny ducked the kick, only to take a kick to the back. "You are too slow, even when you dodge." The woman says standing over Danny land another kick before being launched back by a palm to her face.

"That was a cheapshot!" Danny shakes his fist at her.

"In this line of work, a Shinigami favours haste over cleverness. Therefore, no such things as cheapshots exist." She says appearing behind him aiming a kick for his head. A punch launched her up. "Impressive, you are learning faster than anticipated. A speed clone. Only certain highly trained Shinigami can pull that trick so convincingly."

Danny bats her towards the ground. She manages to turn and deflect his attack. She launches a barrage of punches and kicks. Danny responds with deflecting the strongest attacks and blocking only the weaker attacks. He breaks the stale mate by landing a kick on her midriff sending her to the ground.

"Your abilities are growing so much faster than anticipated." She says, left hand on her hip and the other at her side. Her brown skin starting to develop perspiration. Danny delivers a final punch to her face. Her right hand blocked the attack before it even came close. "Don't overestimate your skill or underestimate your opponent."

Danny flies away from her from a low leg sweep and a synchronized dual punch to his stomach and chest. He rises from the far wall, a knee was inches from his face. He leaps up only to get kicked to the ground. He rises to a knee. A roundhouse kick bashes him into a rock structure nearby.

 _How does she move like that? Urahara didn't use it that often. Her style relies on it._ He comes to a realization _Time to play her game._ He launches a speed clone at her. It took a single kick. A second one kicks out her other leg and rises to grab her foot to keep her unstable.

A third one kicks her into the air and then the real Danny roundhouse shin smashes her into the ground. He freeze when nothing was there. His hair fell loose around his neck. He catches his breath. "You're too much for me to fight, Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi? Why would you think I'm Yoruichi?" She says with a fake frown.

"Because." Danny pauses for a second adjusting his uniform, the Shihakusho as he was told it is called. "Where did that cat go? I only closed my eyes for a few seconds. Yet you had time to change to human and get..." For some reason he had not noticed the large amount of steam that filled the area they fought in, because there was just barely enough to make her decent. Danny looks away his cheeks turning beet red. "Put some clothes on please."

"You were still able to fight me, so kudos for focusing on the fight and not what the opponent wasn't wearing." She says with a Cheshire grin. She throws on a modified version of a Shihakusho. An orange top with short sleeves to her elbow and light beige arm wraps with steel gray clothe tying it in place. Similar wraps are on her shins. Her shoulders had two white straps over the seams attaching the sleeves to the rest of the shirt. Her long purple hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She wore similar pants to the Hakama, but they aren't as loosely fitting. "If you like what you see so much, why'd you tell me to put clothes on?" She says chuckling at Danny's embarrassment.

"Ha ha, very funny." Danny takes a seat on the ground and leans back against the rock. Something falls on his lap. He opens one eye and looks down. It was Yoruichi's cat form next to it was the cloth he used for his hair. He grabs the strip and ties his hair back again into its original state. He closes his eyes again.

The weight got heavier. _She switched forms again didn't she..._ Even though he still knew what she did, he still opened an eye to check and sure enough she did. Steam included. He breathes out deeply and just closes his eyes. _Her teasing isn't going to get on my nerves._ After a few minutes, he passed out. The first real chance he's had to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later when he wakes up from the nap he took, Tessai was calling for dinner. Yoruichi had taken off to do who know what around town. Probably talk with a few cat friends or something. Danny stands up and appears at the main floor of the Shoten. Danny walks to the table and sits down to enjoy a meal with them.

"And now for having that meal, you must work an additional week for me. However with your training complete, I think I can trust you enough to send you on a field mission." The slow drawl of Urahara explains. "I want you to attend the local high school and find a young woman who looks about your age, named Rukia Kuchiki. Tell her," Urahara fans himself for a second. "Urahara sent you to help her deal with the Hollows. She recently gave her powers to someone else, and until he is ready to fight, I need you to help her cover the Hollow hunting."

"Alright. I'm still not getting paid for this am I?" Danny asks with a chuckle.

"You will be. Whatever supplies you need, I can supply you with." Urahara says with a glint in his eye. "To start off though, you'll need this." He hands Danny a duck shaped candy dispenser, this was a Gikongan dispenser. "And this." He snaps his finger and a fake body that looked just like Danny, thankfully dressed, is brought over.

Danny stands up and picks up the body and puts it on. It felt strange to have a body again. He was in a plain white tee and a pair of loose jeans. "Alright. I'll have to get used to this again." He rolls his shoulders and hops back and forth on his heels. "So what's the name of the high school?"

"Karakura Highschool."

"Well that's not very original." Danny shrugs and sits back down at the table to finish his food.

"You also need a school uniform." Urahara pulls out a package and hands it to him. Inside was a uniform that looked like it would fit Danny. "Since your from America, I don't know if your school has a standard uniform or not for all students. As such, you'll have to get used to wearing one."

"Alright." Danny says with a smile. _Damn, and I thought I could get away from school. Well, lets hope this school is nothing like Casper High School._ Danny stands up, "I'm still staying here aren't I?" he asked the man with the green and white stripped hat.

"You are still under my employ, so I'd have to say yes." He smirks. "Might cost you a few afternoons of work though. Fridays only I figure."

"Thanks." Danny finds his room, changes into something more comfortable and goes to sleep. Tomorrow is Monday, first day of school. The night passed without incident. A full night sleep was rare for Danny. At least he'll be fine for now.

* * *

Danny wakes up as his alarm clock goes off. He puts on the School Uniform and grabs his bag of books. He grabs a piece of toast and butters it. He tossed back a glass of orange juice and grabs his toast and chows down before heading out the door. After a few minutes of walking, he sees the school.

The students standing around and talking added a nice background noise, the neat and orderly building. _Finally a normal high school._ He finds the home room and his assigned seat. A teacher walks in with a stack of books. "Good morning class, I am happy to announce we have a new student. His name is Danny Fenton. Could you please come and write your name on the board."

Danny stands and walks over to the board and writes his name. He knows from writing things to Urahara that what he writes might look like English it is actually Japanese. He turns to the class, "Good morning my name is Danny Fenton. I'm a transfer student from America." He bows and takes his seat.

"Anyways, I was going to dump a huge assignment on you, but you can thank the new student. Because of his arrival, I'm moving it over to tomorrow so he can get used to the school." The teacher picks up her stack of books and leaves the classroom saying in a singsong tone "Dismissed!"

Danny blinks a few times. _At least she's not like Mr. Lancer_. A few of the other students walk over and introduce themselves to the new kid, reclining in his chair with his feet on the desk. One was an orange haired guy with brown eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. _He's different._ He feels a tingle in the back of his mind as he walks over.

"So you're the new kid, huh?" He says taking a seat next to him.

"That I am. Danny Fenton. You?"

"Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo." Danny nods.

"Oh come on! Don't ruin the new kid with punk ideas Ichigo, I'm Keigo Asano, and I'm here to show you the ropes."

"No thanks I think I can find them on my own!" Danny is cut off mid complaint as Keigo attempts to drag him off. A bop on the head courtesy of Ichigo releases Danny from the grasps of Keigo. "Thanks for that." He hoofs Keigo in the stomach into a chair. Before resuming his relaxing state, he straightens out his uniform.

Two other students walk up beside Ichigo. "Hi! I'm Orihime, do you like..." And off she goes on a semi-intelligible rant about some of her favourite kinds of food. Her hair was a similar colour to Ichigo's. She eventually stops her spiel and says "Sorry about that, I tend to get carried away." She says with the brightest smile.

Danny returns the smile "It's quite alright Orihime, I understand how easy it is to get carried away." _My parents are carried away incarnate._ He adds to himself, with a smile to Orihime.

"I'm Chad." A young man taller than both Ichigo and Danny who towers over the whole group addresses Danny. He raises his left hand as he says it. His skin is darker than the other three by a long shot. His shaggy brown hair covered his eyes.

"I'm Danny." He matches the gesture.

A more serious looking girl walks over, hair almost the same color as his. Her purple eyes looked very much like his own at least in this lighting. "I am Rukia Kuchiki. Welcome to Karakura High School." She says with a bow.

"Hello Rukia, I am Danny fenton. Pleased to meet you." He nods to her. He spins on his rear and stands up. Suddenly the room shakes. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" Chad asks. Orihime had a glassy eyed look in her eyes. She must have felt that rumble too then. Rukia and Ichigo share a glance for a second before...

"YOU IDIOT!" Rukia winds back her right palm and smacks Ichigo up and backwards. Danny grins as he sees Ichigo flies out of the body in a Shinigami uniform, his own body collapsing. _So I found the person she gave her powers to as well, hm?_ Danny pops one of the Gikon into his hand and pops it into his mouth and his body crumples too. He stands back and watches as his body takes a seat and picks out a text book to start reading. Danny Flash Steps to the ground outside. Ichigo gets out the front doors of the school moments later.

"Wait, you're a Shinigami?" Ichigo asks, catching his breath.

"Yeah." Danny draws his blade and rests it on his shoulders. "A friend of Rukia's wants me to help her with the Hollow hunting." Danny looks around the nearby area. Rukia rushes out next. "So where's the hollow?" Danny asks

"Near here. Right above our head" She says looking at her Hollow detector. "Any minute now."

"Gotcha." Danny nods looking around the area. A gentle breeze ruffles the long sleeves of the Shinigami robes. _It feels like I've been in this town forever._ A guttural roar breaks the stillness as a hollow leaps at the two Shinigami. Ichigo readies a monstrous blade. Ready to, if not cut it, smash it to pieces.

A blue streak passes through the hollow mask, splitting it in two. The Hollow vanishes. "You Shinigami are disappointing." A young man from their class says. _That's Uryu Ishida_. "Even when there is a Hollow nearby, you wait for it to come to you. Do you know the number of lives you put in danger with such habits?" Danny shrugs not knowing the answer but agreeing with his point.

Ichigo clearly didn't. "Your point?" He says putting the blade back and crossing his arms.

"My point is that the Soul Society doesn't know what its doing, sending two inexperienced and mostly untrained Shinigami to the World of the Living." Uryu says walking forward. A strange blue bow in his hands. "My name is Ishida Uryu. I am the last Quincy. And I challenge you two to a competition. Who can kill the most Hollows in 12 hours. You two" he points to Ichigo and Danny "versus me."

"How about no." Danny says. He steps between the other two. "That kind of competition would put the entire city in jeopardy. Not to mention set off a few alarms in the Soul Society that a town basically got swallowed by Hollows." Danny says with a chuckle "Ha, rhyme."

"A shame. I thought you would be more willing to test your strength against me."

"Are you just as blind to the danger such a challenge would cause?" Danny says "In order for it to be a challenge, you would need a way of drawing enough hollows here. In the process of the challenge, you would endanger the whole town."

"I can protect this town far better than 2 untrained Shinigami could-" Uryu is cut short by the flaming blade pointing at his eye.

"You could potentially protect this town better than us, I'll grant that." Daniel says, eyes burning with a fire. "But don't ever call in to question whether or not I am trained." Danny says, lowering the hilt of the blade. It was a trick he figured out from Urahara. "If you want to endanger the whole town with some maniac plan for showing your superiority, count me out." Danny says, raising a hand as he walks to the school door. "The destruction of Karakura is on your heads."

Ichigo and Uryu look at Danny in a manner of shock. They weren't sure if he was serious or not. Rukia stops him though. "You are wrong." She says to Danny. "If you abandon them and leave them to this fight on their own, then Karakura's destruction will fall on your head too."

"Damnit, I can't get away with anything around here." He says with a chuckle. "Fine, I'll bite. How do you plan on summoning enough Hollows for three of us to fight?" Danny says, pulling a 180 and leaning against the wall next to the door.

"With this." Uryu pushes his glasses up as he pulls out a small tablet "Hollow Bait." And crushes it in his hand, throwing the dust in to the air. "The contest starts now and ends at 8 PM. I'd wish you good luck, but then again you're my enemies."

To be continued.

* * *

So how do you think this Reboot is going? Any ideas of what I could improve on? I'm not going to include the little end skits from the previous version because I'm aiming for this to be a far more serious but still occasionally funny version.


	2. Chapter 2

A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of Bleach- Chapter two

Quincy Archer Hates You

"Damn that Ishida!" Daniel Fenton growls slashing down hollows left and right. _Stay focused._ His zanpakuto says. _If they see you're distracted they'll strike._ Danny slides right a step and slashes another Hollow. Only an hour in and he's up to 25 Hollows dead. _Still, I'm going to have words for that guy!_ Danny sheaths his blade. His style is far different from even Urahara's. He holds his sheath in his left hand rather than have it in his belt.

This style is heavily reliant on Shunpo, timing and positioning. This style helps him target particular points on enemies to take out. Draw to kill and sheath. No fancy drawn out antics. One attack, possibly multiple kills. If an attack drawn out through Shunpo could slice multiple lethal targets, Such as the mask or neck, he could strike down as many as he wants. Urahara even was taken aback by his proficient use of the techniques, _"If you can keep an opponent on his toes, then you're far more likely to see him make a mistake and kill him."_ Danny kept that advice as he fought these hollows. As he could not use two-handed strikes, he primarily relies on faster strikes that allow him to move with the strikes.

Danny ducks another swing and slashes that mask in half on a diagonal line. "So many... I hope the others are doing alright." Ichigo was probably slashing them down three or four at a time. Danny breaks from his thoughts and slashes another Hollow mask. He slides under the final one of that 'squad', cuts out it legs and slices the mask in half before it could stand up.

This wasn't even an exercise. His weeks of training against Urahara made him strong enough to deal with these Hollows no problem. Should they ever gain enough numbers, he could start using Shunpo and hack his way through them before they could blink.

By about a third of the way through the challenge, about noon, the Hollows are in full force. At a blistering rate, he carves his way through the Hollows. He is on a mission to find the others. This number of Hollows are close to overwhelming. Using a precise attack, he slashes down five hollows in one slash. The Hollow's he vanquished vanish and he gets a glimpse at the white of Uryu's shirt. He uses Shunpo and chops down seven Hollows en route. _I'm going to make a fortune off this battle._ He leaps over a swipe at his head and splits the Hollow in half vertically.

Danny looks around the area. A hundred Hollows slain without a scratch. The area feels clear of Hollows. He walks over to Ichigo and Uryu having a conversation. Remarkably, they weren't about to rip each other's throats out. Yet.

"I know the story, Uryu. The Shinigami wiped out the Quincy." Ichigo says walking over "Who was right, Shinigami or the Quincy? I have no opinion on that." Ichigo points a finger in the air "But I do know one thing. Uryu! Your way is..."

"That's ancient history." Uryu clenches a fist. "I heard that story from my master." He pushes his glasses up. "It's just an old legend. I don't care about what happened two hundred years ago. I'm not so sentimental to hold that against you, Kurosaki." He fires another arrow. "In fact, my master taught me to not dislike or hate anyone. And I didn't. Until..." Uryu shoots another Hollow down. "I saw my master get killed in front of my eyes. I challenged you to prove that the world can do without the Shinigami. To show you the strength of the Quincy." He pauses. "Before my master's death, he kept trying to make a point to the Shinigami. He wanted to make them see that the Quincies were needed." He fires two more arrows. "Each time the same response. 'Stay out of our business.' You see Shinigami take a while to get here. My master made a point that even a small number of Quincies could act as a first response. To protect people from the Hollows faster."

Ichigo listens quietly for a change. "You..." Ichigo knees Uryu's head into the Hollow in front of him. "Talk too much!" Ichigo turns his back towards Uryu. "Not to correct you on your own story here, but didn't it seem like he wanted Shinigami and Quincies to fight alongside? Your master didn't want you to show the Shinigami as weaker or even keep a group here." He rolls his shoulders. "I think he wanted Quincy and Shinigami to fight back to back."

"Back to back? But shy? We're about alike as cats and dogs are."

"Still holding on to that difference?" Ichigo says. "I'm originally human, I'm not doing this job for the love of it." He says, turning to face Uryu. "And I didn't want to just protect those closest to me. I lost my mother to a Hollow. I don't want anyone else to go through that. That's why I want to protect as many people as I can." Ichigo eyes show a resolve to fight until his dying breath to help people.

Danny hops down from the building to their right. "Well said." Danny agrees, readying for the incoming wave of Hollows "More company again!" He leaps up and slashes one down the middle and splits another mask on his way down.

The three make short work of the hollows attacking them. "Out of Hollows?" Danny says casually. The other two relax. Nerves were bristled up. Clearly this fight had the both of them on their nerves. _At least they won't get sucker punched._

Ichigo breathes out. "Yeah we just killed the last of them." He rests his blade on his shoulder. A bestial howl unlike any noise a Hollow has made before rips through the air. The three turn in shock and terror to face it.

A crack in the sky. Pure black behind it. From it stepped out a creature that towered over the entire town. Sky scrapers were looking up at it. "What is that?" Uryu asks. He summons a bow. Danny flourishes his Zanpakuto in its sheath around him once.

"I don't know," Ichigo says. "But it doesn't look friendly."

With a second roar, the new beast charges a circular ball in its mouth. "Hit the deck!" Danny dives out of the way as a beam rips up where he was standing. _Is this a Menos? A Menos Grande?_ He studies it for a few more seconds.

Its mask alone is huge. Easily around 12 tall. Around its neck are a row of spikes sticking out. It didn't have arms that were easily noticeable. The rest of the body is like a strange black robe. It stood over them at easily a hundred feet. The eyes behind the mask were just red circles of malice. _I wonder if it has the same weaknesses._ He holds his sword at his hip and sets into a deeper stance. He gathers his reiatsu to his blade... And draws. A flash of white light splits the mask, from the white blade multiple spike-like blades drive outwards through either side of its head. The Hollow howls in its miserable tone, agony chilling the three to the bone.

With a deep breath it drags in the remaining Hollows, drawn to Karakura by the bait, and consumes them to repair its mask. "That thing just won't die." Ichigo says pointing his blade at the Menos. He charges at the Menos with the intention of cutting it down. A single kick sent that plan, along with him and his blade flying back. Ichigo grabs his blade and charges as it gathers another blast charges.

The second blast fires. Ichigo shouts at the top of his lungs and rushes forward to block the blast. Sure enough he holds back the blast and delivers a blow equal to Danny's with none of the effort. This did dampen the damage to an extent as Danny's attack cut cleanly.

But the sheer force of Ichigo's attack made it retreat back into the crack it crawled out of. The cracks resealed. He hold up his first two fingers and shouts "Victory!" Ichigo falls forward out cold and in pain. His Zanpakuto was shifting between a solid a liquid state. Uryu rushes over. "He's overloading on Reiatsu! He can't control it." After a second of thought, Uryu forms the largest bow Danny has seen yet.

 _I guess then he controls the energy we release and channels it into weapons. Since Ichigo has so much that he can't control, the size of both the bow and the arrows released is going to be increased proportionately._ Danny observes from Uryu as he fires more and more arrows into the sky. Arrow by arrow, the blade stops it's morphing and settles on being solid.

"It's over." Uryu drops to his knees exhausted. Danny walks over, checking Ichigo's pulse.

"He's alive, thanks to you." Danny says, turning to Uryu. "Oh by the way I have a question."

"What is it?" Uryu stands up catching his breath. Adjusting his glasses right after.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Danny says, grabbing Uryu by the collar and hoists him into the air. "I had to kill over a thousand Hollow today that you guys couldn't get to fast enough! You endangered the lives of the entire town with your antics!"

Uryu sees the anger in Danny's, he better have because it's kind of hard to miss at this point. "I know. I... knew the risks." Danny sets Uryu down. "I was blinded by my hate of Shinigami. I couldn't see that you two were different. You cared about the lives of others in a genuine way." Uryu looks at the ground. "You kept the people safe from me. My teacher, my grandfather... was left to die by the Shinigami. Even after my brash challenge you came back to find us..." He seems to choke on the next words "Thank you."

Danny smiles. "Welcome. So after all that, how many Hollows did you get?"

"I... I lost count. Say how did you know you killed a thousand?"

"I had this keeping score for me." He holds up his hollow detector with a grin. He puts it away and drops the grin. "Sorry for the yelling. I'm just glad this ordeal is over." He takes a seat on a nearby bench. Urahara walks over.

"Well, well, I see the three of you have fought off a Menos." He says clapping his fan in his right hand, his chain hanging on his left elbow. "I hope you've all learned something from this."

"Mr. Hat 'n' Clogs?" Ichigo says standing up. "When did you get here?" He leans against the next to the bench and slides down.

"I had an alarm go off in my shop that a Gillian-class Hollow had entered the World of the Living here in Karakura." He explains "I found you by following the energy to it's last known location." He says adjusting his hat.

Yoruichi walks next to him. Danny smiles and nods slightly. She was in her cat form and using the male voice. "Three brave students."

"Well there's a diffence between brave and reckless." Danny smirks "I think we fall in the reckless side."

"Why the hell is that cat talking to us!?" Ichigo freaks out at the cat suddenly talking, before turning to Danny. "And why are you so okay with it?!" A sweat drop right under his eye.

"Oh please," Danny says, sarcasm dripping from the phrase. "You have to deal with monsters that want to eat your soul and you're worried when a cat starts talking?" He laughs once "Ha! I expected better." Danny jokes.

"But more importantly, the Soul Society now knows about you and what you can do." Urahara explains. He hides his face behind his fan. "They are going to send a recon group to assess you and your abilities.

Yoruichi speaks next. "However, Ichigo, due to the nature of how you gained your powers, you will be a target that they will destroy." She goes on to explain "It is one of the highest offenses to transfer powers from a Shinigami to a human."

"Great, and now the talking cat is spouting doom and gloom." Ichigo sighs, "Alright, what do I have to do to avoid getting killed?"

"Let Rukia go." The cat says. "They will find her first, bring her back to the Soul Society for her execution. Then they will find you and they will kill you." The cat finishes, sitting down on her haunches. "Urahara has a special Gigai that can hide your Shinigami Reiatsu from them. But you must be willing to let her die."

"Like hell I'm doing that!" Ichigo shouts. "Why would I let her die? I owe her both my own life and the lives of my family!" The anger hides a deep fear. A fear Danny knew in the pit of his stomach. A fear that he couldn't protect those he cared about.

"You can't hope to fight them!" The cat retorts. "Standard prisoner hunt groups generally have a captain and lieutenant in them. The only person who could fight them is Danny. He trained relentlessly for a month. He fought an opponent to a standstill that you probably could not scratch."

"Tell me who, tell me who and I'll beat them senseless!" Ichigo lashes out "I'm not going to let a friend die like that!" Ichigo stands up, torn between his hopelessness and his strength. Danny opens his eyes and vanishes from the bench. His blade's edge at Ichigo's neck, Danny standing behind him.

"You could not beat him, nor even me, senseless. Not if you can't sense movement around you." Danny says flicking his blade back into the sheath. "You don't stand a chance against me or the person I fought if you can't follow movement around." Danny exemplifies this by using Shunpo to confuse Ichigo. "You are strong. Even with that strength, you can't defend yourself. Let alone someone else." Danny returns to his seat on the bench.

Ichigo hangs his head. "I can't hope to beat them, but I'll still fight them. I'm not going to let Rukia die like that."

"Good then you must fight them. If you fight, if you lose, you will die." Uryu says plainly. He pushes his glasses back up. "She is a friend of yours so I will help you protect her." Silence falls on the group. The tension dying.

"Come on, let's head to my shop. I bet you're all starving." Urahara says. Danny rises to his feet. He stretches his arms up. Ichigo stands up, clearly exhausted.

* * *

Uryu's fingers bled all the way back to the Shoten. Where he grabs a first aid kit and gets his injuries covered. When that's done, he takes a seat at the table to enjoy the feast prepared for the hungry warriors. Ichigo downs all of his food fairly quickly. Danny and Uryu eat at a more relaxed pace. The walk back was quiet. The meal was just as relaxed no one feeling the urge to tall given the business of the day. After the three had finished their meal, Danny leans back. "Ah that hit the spot."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Urahara. But I must go now." Uryu says pushing his glasses back. "I've got things to tend to. He opens the door tenderly. "Thank you for your hospitality." He says before walking back home. "Let's hope no more hollows show up for a while, eh?"

"On the contrary, gimme more of that Hollow bait," Ichigo says. "I'll slaughter them all to get stronger." Ichigo stands up and looks like he was going to charge Uryu. Danny steps in with a Shunpo-enhanced right cross to Ichigo's temple.

"Go now Ishida. He's gonna wake up sometime." Danny says moving a fake floor panel and drops Ichigo down it. "Best to make yourself scarce so that I'm the only target he has nearby." He says before jumping down himself.

Danny takes a seat on the rocks. After inspecting his sword, he sheaths it and waits for Ichigo to wake up. _Let's see what you've got._ Sure enough, an hour later Ichigo stands up. "Ugh, did a bullet train hit me?"

"It might have been for how fast the fist was going." Danny says with a smirk.

"Wait, it was you! You decked me, didn't you?" Ichigo draws his sword.

"Yeah? So what if I did, what can you do about it?" Danny asks. Ichigo slices where Danny is. "Heh, you're too slow. Your reflexes are non-existant. It's only through brute strength you haven't been killed yet." He says sheathing his blade.

He turns around, "And what could you teach me? You only trained for a month!"

"Better than your single day of training." Danny retorts. Ichigo flings himself full force at Danny to take his head off. Danny doesn't even blink as Ichigo hacked where he was. Ichigo whirls around. "Too slow." Danny says walking towards the ladder. "You'd be lucky to survive this. Don't make it into an actual fight." Danny looks back from his post by the ladder.

"No, I have to get stronger by beating you!" Ichigo levels his blade at Danny. He rushes at Danny again.

"Tch." Danny flashsteps over to Ichigo and knees him in the gut. He grabs the blade and rips it out of Ichigo's hands and throws it into the wall behind him. He flashsteps again and round house kicks him into a wall behind him. "You now have to be fast enough to get the blade from behind me. If you can't do that in a half an hour, I'll kill you." Danny says blandly, a cold look in his eye.

"I'll get it in fifteen minutes!" Danny appears in front of him and kicks him into the wall again then smashes his shin into Ichigo's temple.

"Challenge accepted. Go grab it." Danny gestures with his hand to the where the sword is.

Ichigo falls out of the other wall and stands up. "Damn it..." He starts running to the wall again. A foot trips him and a palm smashes his head into the ground.

"A sucker for pain aren't you?" Danny asks with a grin. "You'll never be able to save her. Let alone anyone else close to you." He whispers in his ear. Ichigo writhes against the words and the pin.

Danny disappears. Ichigo stands up and sees the sword unguarded. "Heh." He rushes towards the sword only to be frozen to the spot in sheer terror. He ducks a sword swing barely. "You missed!"

"You didn't dodge a thing." Danny says appearing behind him, two burst of blood from his chest appear. Ichigo looks down at the precise spots hit. The dead center of his chest and center of his abdomen. Just above the belly button. Ichigo drops to his knees. "Time is up. You are too late. Say goodbye, there is no future for Rukia."

Ichigo grabs the hakama's hem. "I'll kill you. I will get strong and I will kill you."

"You will never stand a chance. Not unless you smarten up." Danny brushes off the grip. He takes a few more steps towards the ladder. "With her power, you don't stand a chance."

"Then what can I do?"

"Find your own power." Danny says, before he climbs up, heart weighing like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Danny climbs up the ladder to main area of the shoten "It's done Urahara. Ichigo's powers are fading." Danny looks to the owner of the shop. "I hope you can make something happen out of this betrayal of mine." Danny says looking at the ceiling next "Stabbing a friend isn't my style. Stabbing a friend in the back is even worse."

"I know. But now when those Shinigami come, you can tell them, he's dead and that you killed him for his crimes." Urahara holds up a hand full of papers. "You already filled out these forms, yes?"

"Yeah. Why does it matter?"

"They are proof that you are a Shinigami. An unseated one, but a Shinigami nonetheless." Urahara hands him the papers.

The next day at school, Chad, Rukia and Orihime all asked where Ichigo was. Danny had to just shrug and say he left the shoten around 9 or ten and that was the last he saw of him. Rukia almost didn't buy it, but she didn't ask. She knew Danny could help her with the Hollows anyways.

Remarkably, no Hollows show up that day. It could be that they are scared of Karakura for now, because a Menos got pushed back. Either way, it doesn't look good. They might be planning something, who knows what though. Regardless, Danny still went out on a Hollow patrol that night. He still had the papers proving who he was. He spots Rukia running along the side walk, when a person in a Shihakusho stops her.

Danny drops from the roof, but stays at a distance. The Shinigami slashes at her, she manages to avoid the attack. Even from here though, it looks like he let her dodge. The next attack was stopped by a second Shinigami. This one looking somewhat like Rukia. But taller, and longer hair. A cold stern man from the look in his eye. Danny walks up to the group.

The two look at Danny in an instant. "Are you the human who stole the power of her?" The red haired guy with hair like a pineapple asks.

"No, I'm the guy who killed him." Danny says leaning against the wall, arms crossed with his Zanpakuto in his left hand still sheathed. "I killed him for his crime of stealing the power from her.

"Well done, what Squad are you a part of."

"Squad 11. Unseated member." Danny says.

"One of the swordsmen eh?" The red haired one asks

"Yes. It was insulting how little he knew about how to wield his blade." Danny shakes his head.

"But isn't this the 13th Squad's district? How did you get here?" The far more talkative of the two asks.

"I was in the area, a friend of hers told me he stole her powers and called me over to deal with him." Danny says, telling the story Urahara told him to.

"Fair enough." The man with the cold look nods. "Renji, Open the Senkaimon."

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki." The red head, presumably Renji responds. After opening the gate the first two Shinigami walk in.

"Rukia, I didn't exactly kill him." Danny says stepping towards the gate. "He's with Urahara. He'll make it. Ichigo won't have the power you gave him anymore. Better than letting him try to fight them."

"So you stabbed him in the back for his own good?"

"And yours." He says. "Had he been here, they might have killed him themselves and then killed you." He walks towards the gate, Zanpakuto across his shoulders like a scarecrow with his wrists hanging over it.

"So you're here to infiltrate the Seireitei to help me? Bold move. If they find out."

"They won't. It will be too late." Danny says. "If Ichigo is unable to save you before the month is up, I'll see what I can do." He steps through the gate, still looking like a scarecrow. A bright light blinds him as he steps out into the Seireitei with Rukia behind him and after the Lieutenant and Captain. _So this is the Soul Society..._ A group of Shinigami walk over to the Rukia and restrain her. They escort her to a jail cell somewhere. _Time to get adjusted._ He spends the next few hours combing the Seireitei to get a feel for the area.

* * *

The area was very quiet. Nothing exciting going on. The most interesting places were the barracks for each squad. Everywhere else was pretty empty. After wandering around for an hour or two, he found the squad four barracks. From what he could tell, it was a medical squad far more specialized to deal with injured Shinigami. He is motioned into a lesson about healing using reiatsu. "First imagine the wound, then imagine wrapping the wound with reiatsu." The speaker looks over the Shinigami assembled and picks out Danny for him being so relaxed. "You, at the back come and try it."

"Alright." He stands up and walks over, he kneels next to injured Shinigami. He closes his eyes. Picturing the wound in his mind, he imagines wrapping layer over layer of energy over it. Seconds after he opens his eyes to see the wound completely healed.

"A new student mastered a healing Kido already? It took me ages to learn that technique." Some of the other students whisper just a little too loudly. A noise sounds as a door is burst down.

"Fourth squad, time to pay the insurance." A voice sounds out. Soon the room had four more Shinigami in it. "Pay up, or get killed up."

Danny stands "Tch. Ain't you a bunch of punks..." He says picking up his Zanpakuto. He walks calmly towards the four mobsters. "How about I cut you up so you learn to appreciate what they do for a living?" He smirks face to face with who seems like their leader.

"What does an unseated Squad Four member think he can do against us?"

"Correct you on something." Danny says twirling his blade, still in its sheath, around him. "I'm not from Squad Four." He smashes the end of the sheath into his gut launching the demander back. He leaps over the next one that charged at him, dislocating the knee with a sheathed chop to the side.

Putting the end cap of the sheath on his face, Danny jabs him into the ground as he stands up. The third tries slashing at Danny's back. With a Flashstep, Danny whirled around and drew just an inch of his blade, using it to repel the attack with a burst of Reiatsu. As his opponent recoiled, Danny smacks the sheath across his chest, causing the target to fall to the ground. Danny kicks him to stop his shuffling towards the wall.

"Please don't kill me!" The once braggart begs. He froze to the spot when a flaming blade point was mere centimeters from his eye.

"As long as you promise to not try and extort them again. Are we clear?" Danny says, not budging the blade. Upon the whining confirmation of the Shinigami, he and his cohorts pack up and take off. He walks back in to the meeting room. "Sorry about that, I'm not a fan of people who extort others for personal gain of their own."

"You realize, they'll be back later today with their full force yes?"

"If they try anything like that, if they kick in that door again, I'm going to start cutting them down." Danny says with a grin. "That was the whole point of that ordeal. If they learned nothing, they'll pay with their lives."

* * *

Sure enough, come sundown, they were at the door again. This time with a group of fifteen to thirty members. "Open up and pay up, or we'll start cutting up." A different voice calls out. The door opens, and a foot comes flying out, striking him back into the others.

"Keep the food warm, I'm going to have some fun." The mysterious assailant calls back into the barracks. He strides calmly towards the much larger group. All their weapons are drawn this time. _I fought Urahara Kisuke to a standstill. These guys are common thugs, they are nowhere near his strength. I'll pound them into the dirt._ Five of the thugs charge at him. Hilt of the sword into the first man's gut, then a sheathed chop across the other four.

The five land back at the feet of the group, "Numbers ain't going to save you when I start chopping you down." Danny says still walking forwards. "You might as well run away if you're going to run anywhere."

The leader laughs, "And what makes you think you could chop up down?" He laughs. "I'll mount your arrogant head on a spike!" He point to the lone Shinigami in front of the barracks. "Gut him alive!" His cronies give a shout and charge.

"Heh. Very well." A Flash step and the first ten stop in their tracks. Fear frozen on their faces. Blood explodes from their chests, spraying the wall of the barracks. They drop to their knees and bleed out from the wound.

As the second group slow down, Danny Flashsteps from target to target, cutting them down before they could blink. "You're men are slow, even as they die." Ten drop, one after the other, blood pouring from each killing slash. The leader, before he could open his mouth, found himself split from head to crotch in a single bifurcating attack. From there, he watches his men get cut down left and right around him, not even able to land a blow.

The last man standing was Danny. He flicks the blood from his blade and opens the door to go inside. Only to find most of Squad Four with their weapons drawn. They tense up before realizing it's Danny. "Wait, you killed them all off without a scratch?" The first woman, one with a mauve hair color asks. "How? There were thirty of them."

"Yeah. They weren't fast enough." He shrugs "Simple enough, strike fast and you'll kill them fast." He explains as they all lower their weapons and put them away. Danny smiles and explains how he managed to fight them off. When the Squad opens the door to meal room, a woman with her hair braided in front of her chest looks at them. Her uniform was different. There was a white coat over the standard uniform. It was as long as her sleeves and almost as tall as she was.

"Who killed them?" She asks calmly her eyes closed. The entire squad looks at Danny "it was you? A new recruit with a taste for bloodshed?"

Danny nods. "They were threatening and extorting your Squad, Captain Unohana."

"I see," The woman replies, "And is that any reason for a healer to fight them."

"You mistake me for someone else. I am a warrior first. I thought learning how to heal wounds would help both in the midst of battle and afterwards. By healing my own wounds and those nearby to me." Danny explains. "Pardon my forwardness, while I am familiar with the laws of the Seireitei, why is the punishment for transferring Shinigami powers to a human so severe? It saved, in this case, the live of both the human and the Shinigami." Danny asks. "Why waste it by executing them?"

"Because of Kugo Ginjo..." The Captain replies. "He was the last Substitute Shinigami." She opens her eyes. "He felt betrayed when he learned that the Badge given to him as his badge of office was a monitoring device." She takes a breath. "It is sad that both the human and Shinigami must die for it, but who are we to change the laws by which we are bound?"

"This isn't right. She saved both the lives of herself and his family." But he breathes "But who are we to change those laws." _But I'm not bound to those laws. So I will change them. Or just ignore them and save her myself._

"If you think you could stop her execution, you would have to battle all of the Seireitei to do so." She says with a soft smile.

"Very well. But I won't fight you." He stands up and walks towards a door. "Unless you insist on stopping me."

"Go on. Her fate should not be bound by laws that should not apply now." She says.

Her lieutenant speaks up, "Wait, captain, you can't seriously support that goal!" She says. Her captain holds up a hand.

"Calm. I did not aid him. I merely told him I agree with him." The captain soothes her worries.

"Very well, captain." The lieutenant relaxes. "You know, I don't think he's actually a part of Squad Eleven. He's too much of a nice guy."

To be continued...


End file.
